<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violets and Vanilla by Mild Mannered Nath (Nathreee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688261">Violets and Vanilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathreee/pseuds/Mild%20Mannered%20Nath'>Mild Mannered Nath (Nathreee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mind Control</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathreee/pseuds/Mild%20Mannered%20Nath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt stumbles upon the secret hideout of a sorceress</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violets and Vanilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horse hoofs splashed in the mud as the rain poured down on the thatched roofs of the village's huts. The horse's rider, drenched all the way to the gambeson under his breastplate, dismounted and grumbled to the horse: "Slow now, Roach." His voice was raucous and old, much older than his face looked, despite the big scar across his left eye. His hair, pulled back into a careless ponytail, was white, and his eyes were yellow, like those of a cat. Anyone who had ever heard a bard's tale, would recognise this man to be the Witcher known as Geralt, the White Wolf.</p><p>He left the horse by the water trough and walked into the tavern, ducking to avoid a collision between the doorpost and the two swords strapped to his back. Inside the tavern, several local peasants were sheltering from the rain, as well as a small band of rowdy soldiers, probably the Bloody Baron's men. Avoiding eye-contact with the soldiers, Geralt walked up to the tavernkeeper. "I'm a Witcher, I'm looking for work."</p><p>Much later, crouching in the mud by the riverside, the Witcher muttered to himself: "These tracks are made by boots. And there's no blood. It wasn't drowners that abducted Nils. What's that smell?"</p><p>He moved on to a piece of fabric that got snagged on a bramblebush, next to the trail leading into the woods. "Is that perfume? Violets and vanilla… and something earthy I can't place... Who out here would be wearing perfume?" </p><p>He took another look at the tracks, trying to determine how many people went up the trail together. "If it was a lady, it explains the absence of any signs of struggle. But why would Nils go with a lady when his betrothed is waiting at home?"</p><p>The rain was less torrential between the trees, and the trail of perfume was easy for him to follow, though after a while, a dull headache crept up on him. He stopped for a moment, leaning against a tree, breathing deeply to shake the dizziness out of his head. Determined, he continued to follow the trail, and when he reached a clearing with an old abandoned quarry, the rain came down in full force again. The scent was washed away and he had to resort to examining the ground for tracks once more. The tracks seemed to lead into the quarry, but a noise inside one of the abandoned buildings distracted him.</p><p>Expecting nekkers or perhaps a wraith, he drew his silver sword from the sheath on his back, and cautiously stepped into the building. On the dirt floor, beside some broken crates and barrels, lay the body of a young man. He moaned and stirred, but didn't seem to be awake. Geralt sheathed the sword, relieved that Nils was still alive. Upon closer inspection, buttons had been torn from his shirt, and his temperature was low, as if he had been lying here on the floor for some time. </p><p>"No wounds. You got lucky this time, Nils."</p><p>The rough sound of the Witcher's voice seemed to rouse Nils; he cringed and shivered on the ground. The Witcher helped him sit up and offered him a sip of dwarven spirit from a flask to warm him up. When questioned, Nils had no recollection of the night he disappeared by the river, let alone where he had been since then. As the young man staggered down the trail back towards the village, a noise in the quarry drew Geralt's attention.</p><p>"The path leads downhill to the river. Get home to your betrothed," he encouraged Nils. "I just want to look around some more."</p><p>The tracks led into the quarry and the noise came from there as well. But the quarry's stone pit seemed to be a dead end. Not even his superhuman senses could find anything there to explain the noise, the perfume, or Nils' disappearance. Frustrated and drenched by the rain, Geralt went back into the building where he had found Nils. If the tracks didn't lead there, there must be some other way how he ended up lying there. A quick search of the building revealed stairs down to a cellar, hidden in a dark corner, under a magical illusion of dust and dirt.</p><p>At the bottom of the stairs, peering into the dark corridor, Geralt could see light in the distance. As he snuck towards the light, he could feel the air getting warmer, as if he were entering someone's living quarters. The underground room was adorned with bookcases and tapestries, and at the centre was a large, magical fire that produced warmth but no smoke. A wooden bathtub stood beside it, and a woman was hanging a long wet cloak on a rack to dry.</p><p>"Welcome, Witcher." She gave him a sideways glance as she started to undo the braid in her long blonde hair. Her voice was soft and smooth, and her form-fitted gown was simple and made of lavender-coloured linen. "I was expecting you. I'm glad you sent Nils safely home."</p><p>"I wasn't expecting you." He squinted at her. "Who are you?" Geralt stood in the doorway, keeping a wary eye on her as she warmed herself by the fire. She was unmistakably human. A sorceress? If she had abducted Nils and wiped his memory, then why was she not worried about a Witcher discovering her?</p><p>"My name is Natalya Schout. This is my humble home where I hide from the Eternal Fire and its misguided followers." She gave him a meaningful smile, as if she knew that the witch hunters were no more friendly to witchers than they were to sorceresses.  
Cold as stone, Geralt said: "I'm assuming you know what happened to Nils. He had trouble remembering himself." </p><p>"I do." With a mysterious smile, she turned her back to him and walked to a desk with bottles and other alchemy supplies. "But please tell me, how did you find this place?" She casually perused the bottles until she found the right one.</p><p>Geralt relaxed and let go of his usual vigilance as he approached her; there seemed to be no immediate danger here. "I found you because no woodland creatures smell of violets and vanilla. The trail of perfume leading here was unmistakably strong." He watched as she opened one of the bottles and put some of its contents on a cloth.</p><p>She turned and suddenly held the cloth up to his face so he could smell it. "Was it anything like this?"</p><p>The heavy scent dulled Geralt's senses as he inhaled, followed by an unexpected feeling of vertigo. It was as if the ground lurched, and he had to steady himself by grabbing onto the back of a chair. The numbness spread from his head down his body faster than the rain had soaked him. He groaned and the chair teetered as his knees buckled. "What was that?" His lips and tongue felt too thick to speak, and his arms felt too limp and heavy to push her away.</p><p>"You don't recognise it?" She drew up close to him and pressed the cloth against his face. "Try again." Her voice was amused, almost a laugh.</p><p>Trying to get away, he stumbled to the floor, chair and all, with a deafening clatter. Looking up, his vision blurred, as if three ladies in form-fitted gowns loomed over him with their hands on their hips, looking down on him. A part of his mind now recognised the earthy undertone of the scent: mushrooms, while another part of him was angry that she had tricked him. But most of him was alarmed that the concoction had incapacitated him so quickly.</p><p>"Interesting…" Three sorceresses knelt down to touch his face, but there was only one voice speaking to him. "The effects on you seem to be much stronger than on other men. Tell me Witcher, do you have any idea why that is?"</p><p>"Because my sense of smell is stronger than that of an ordinary man." The answer came out of his mouth much faster than his heavy thoughts could wonder why he was dutifully answering her. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows and crawl away, but his head was too heavy to lift off the floor.</p><p>"Are you having trouble? I'm sure it will be much easier if I do it for you." She softly stroked his cheek for a moment and then took his chin into her hand, lifting his head up with ease. "It seems you can't do anything without my help." </p><p>As soon as she let go, his head flopped back down. He felt faint as he blinked heavily at her. "What is happening to me?" </p><p>She smiled again. "There really is no good reason why you should tire yourself out trying to understand. Wouldn't it be so much easier if you let me do all the thinking for you? If you just accept what I tell you?"</p><p>"Yes…" The word escaped his mouth like a sigh of relief.</p><p>She took his hand and tenderly stroked it as she locked eyes with him. "I'm sure that when I help you up, you are able to stand straight up without even swaying." And when she rose to her feet and pulled his arm up, his body followed immediately.
He stood straight and still, feeling like he was a puppet and she was pulling the strings. His eyes helplessly followed hers, unable to look away or even blink.</p><p>"Now your reaction is starting to resemble that of the other men…" She sounded pleased as she touched his arm. "Wouldn't you feel so much better if you took off those wet clothes? Go ahead." She batted her eyes as she took a step back and leaned on the desk, watching him.</p><p>He blinked heavily and the room seemed to rock for an instant. Then his arms started to move mechanically, first unstrapping his armour and weapons, and then peeling his soaked clothes off his skin and dropping them to the floor. Bending down to take off his boots and his breeches sent him reeling, but that feeling passed as soon as he could look her in the eyes again. Her eyes were a lovely grey shade of blue, so soothing...</p><p>She nodded with approval. "See? Doing exactly as I tell you helps stave off the effects of my potion on your body." Drawing up close to him, she tenderly touched his naked skin, caressing the multitude of scars, admiring the muscles underneath. "I wonder if other things about you are stronger than ordinary men too…" Her hand rested on his erection.</p><p>"Yes." His vision blurred again when she came too close for him to see her eyes anymore. He was left staring blearily at the bookcase as she wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>She buried her hand in his hair and firmly grasped his ponytail. Her whole body was touching his now, from the hem of her gown against his ankle, to the curve of her hip against his leg, to her bosom against his chest and her lips brushing his cheek as she whispered to him. "Desire is growing inside you, isn't it? The more you fall under my spell, the more you want to focus on me and obey me, the more warm and aroused you feel." She pulled his head down towards her and and kissed him on the lips.</p><p>Geralt shivered, the kiss was electrifying. His eyes widened but he couldn't focus, it was all a blur of colours. He felt strangely detached, as if none of this was really happening to him, as if a part of him already knew that he would soon forget all of it, just like Nils had. Her hand pulled his head back by his hair and he staggered out of her embrace. The absence of her touch made him feel hollow. </p><p>"Intriguing…" The only sounds in the room were the soft hum of the magical fire, her footsteps and the rustling of clothes. "Can you see anything at all?" she asked.</p><p>"Not really." He was aware that his mouth was still open, but his jaw was too heavy to close it.</p><p>He could hear more footsteps, and then he felt fingers touching his cheek. "Dilated pupils. The effects on you are truly remarkable." Her voice was calmer now. Her hand grasped his wrist and pulled his arm until it was stretched out in front of him. She let go and his arm remained there, as if frozen in place. "Catalepsy. That was to be expected..."</p><p>Another shiver ran up his skin when her hands touched his chest and neck. He felt sweaty and he wished he could move. Dimly, he realised that if he could move, he wanted to hold her. Not run away or attack her. He wanted to touch her and kiss her. The effects on him were potent indeed.</p><p>"Does your heart beat faster or slower than that of an ordinary man?" Her voice asked close to his ear.</p><p>"Slower." He could feel her breath on his skin, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't lean in towards her.</p><p>"Not right now, it doesn't..." She tapped on his outstretched arm. "Isn't that getting heavy? Notice how, as it drops down, so limp and loose, your mind focuses even more on your desire for me." </p><p>He shuddered as his arm dropped to his side. Hot thrills rushed through his body making him twitch and gasp for breath. Involuntarily, he groaned.</p><p>"What's that, Witcher?" That amused tone again. "What happens if you focus on that feeling? Hone in with all your senses. Let it overtake you. What happens then?"</p><p>Suddenly, his head felt heavy and wobbled atop his neck. His eyes fluttered shut as a hot flash spread through his chest. With another groan, his knees buckled and he slumped down face first onto the floor. To his surprise, he was still conscious and he could feel her hands rolling him onto his back. His head lolled feebly and again he wished he could close his mouth.</p><p>"Interesting…" she mumbled. "How would you describe that feeling?"</p><p>"Heavy. Deep. Paralysed." His voice was hoarse and his mouth was dry. </p><p>Fingers touched his chin. "Open your eyes."</p><p>As his eyelids moved, his eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't see anything.</p><p>She sighed. "That's amazing…" She moved his head from side to side, perhaps to look at the white of his eyes more closely. Then her hand moved down his neck to the back to grab his hair again. "Sit up." Her hand pushed and his body followed until he was sitting. "Look at me. Focus on my eyes."</p><p>He blinked and her face swam into focus. "Release me," he gasped, trying desperately to move his limp arms.</p><p>"Release you?" Her grip on his hair tightened and a smile curled her lips. "Do you know what would happen if I released you now?"</p><p>"Please…" A drop of drivel came out of the corner of his mouth. "I can't…" His mind was such a muddle, he didn't even know what he was trying to say.</p><p>"If I were to release you now, you would fall back. Heavy. Deep. And paralysed." Her hand made his head nod to punctuate her words. "Is that what you want?"</p><p>"No…" He tried to swallow, to blink, anything to prove that he still had a hint of control, but all to no avail.</p><p>"What do you want, Witcher?" Her free hand tenderly stroked down over his chest until it reached his crotch and paused there, applying gentle pressure. "Tell me."</p><p>He shuddered. "You." Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realised that was not the reason he came here, but he couldn't remember anymore. He wanted more than anything to touch her, to ride up against her, to be inside her. Her delighted smile was unbearably frustrating, and it made him moan.</p><p>"You're ready." She leaned in to kiss him.</p><p>He shuddered and shook as her lips touched him, gasping for breath.</p><p>Between kisses, she whispered. "Let that pleasure energise you. Your desire gives you the power to move, to hold me, to make love to me."</p><p>His hands twitched, and then started to roam her body, to touch and stroke her everywhere. Another shiver ran through him and then his leg curled up around her. Hungrily, he returned her kisses, without any thought about where her clothes had gone.</p><p>"And the more your desire and your pleasure grow, the more your mind and your memories wane, with every touch, with every thrust. Until you're just a mindless animal."</p><p>With a growl, he pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her. He forgot about what she had said to him, about the wet clothes next to them on the floor, about the rain outside, and everything else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please suggest more tags in the comments</p><p>If you like what I write, please consider becoming a patron. patreon.com/WrittenbyNath</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>